Kyoshi Fire Lady
by FairSOLDIERLover
Summary: Zuko is in need of a Fire Lady, and Sokka has seemed to ruin his relationship with Suki. Zuko wants to take advantage of the opportunity and does. How well will it turn out for him? Will there be a Fire Lady? What about a heir to the throne? Zuko/Suki Sokka/Suki Sokka/Toph Aang/Katara some traces of Zuko/Mai Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Kyoshi Fire Lady

* * *

Aang had requested a meeting (or vacation since no one would be doing work) he would send a air bison to pick up Suki, Sokka, and Toph. Katara had been living with Aang at the Western Air Temple, they had a big surprise for their friends when they would all meet up. Aang and Katara left the Air Temple shortly after they were ready to leave and head to Ember Island. But first they were going to have to pick up a certain Fire Lord.

Zuko had gotten the request but he didn't know if he was going to be able to pull away from all the paper work that he had to do. He knew that if he left now it would just double if not triple by the time he came back. He sent a apology letter to Aang that he wouldn't be able to make it this time and continues with his work, Zuko and Mai had broke up a few months ago because of a argument that they had gotten into once again.

Suki was excited to get her request from Aang, she couldn't stand being in the frozen place Sokka calls the Southern Water Tribe a second longer. Suki went and hurried to pack their things, since they were all visiting the Fire Nation's famous Ember Island, she thought that she should pack her best beach clothes. Once Sokka was back from his training exercise and hunt they left on the Air Bison Aang had sent them and headed to Ember Island

Toph received Aang's letter and was patiently waiting for Aang's transportation to arrive to take her to Ember Island. She didn't much care for the hot beach but, she needed time away from Republic City. Being the Police Chief and the teacher at her Metal Bending academy, the Air Bison had soon arrived and Toph was helped on her way to Ember Island.

Aang and Katara landed in front of the palace, Katara decided to stay with Appa while Aang went to get their hot headed friend, and Mai if she has to come with. Aang walked up to Zuko's office and knocked on the door and waited for his invite in.

"Come in" Zuko's voice was filled with lack of sleep and lack of good sex.

"Hey buddy, looks like you're really busy." Zuko raised an eyebrow to the Avatar of Obviousness.

"That obvious?" Zuko's voice full of sarcasm.

"Common buddy, I think that you need a break from all of this. Isn't this your accountants job anyway?" Aang sat on the couch that was in Zuko's office.

"They can't do it right without asking me how to do simple things anyway. I figured that it was just easier to do it all myself and I fired them." Zuko said and he sighed and finished signing the paper that was under his hand.

"Sarcasm?" Aang was a little worried about how Zuko meant he 'fired' his accountants. He knew Zuko had a quick temper and took things a little too far when he wasn't thinking. He seen Zuko tip his head as to figure out what the Avatar meant.

"No… OH! No I didn't actually kill them, I fired them like a normal boss does. Sorry for not making that clear, I haven't been thinking all that straight since Mai and I broke up and this paperwork over load." Zuko shook his head and scratched his head.

"Now you REALLY need a vacation!" Aang got up and walked over to Zuko. "Go and get packed we are going to Ember Island I will finish this so all you have to do is sign by the time that you come back. Got it?" Aang was being completely serious, Zuko wasn't sure he should till Aang has successfully shoved him out of his own office and locked the door leaving Zuko no choice but to go and gather his things.

Aang hurried and quickly figured out all of the things that Zuko had on his desk, Aang had his own paperwork at home to do but Zuko's papers were out of control. He didn't know how much his friend actually had on his hands, Aang should have came and helped him soon than he did. He heard Zuko on the other side of the door telling a few servants to take his things to the Air Bison that was outside. Aang make the stack of paper work need and in a nice stack and quickly made his way to his friend.

"You're done?" Zuko acted shocked

"Yep, all you have to do is sign when you get home. I have done this with all my paper work too. Now common everyone will be wondering where we are." The two left the palace and joined Katara on the Air Bison.

"Hey Zuko! Glad to see you!" Katara hugged Zuko once he was on Appa, Aang made it quick to get them moving to Ember Island.

"Katara, are you?" Zuko couldn't finish his sentence as Katara nodded fast and smiled. "Well congrats little sister." he gave her a warm hug, he was happy for the two.

They landed to see the awaiting crew, the bison's had made themselves at home or at least as close to home as they could get.

"ZUKO! You came!" Suki ran and hugged Zuko a little more excitedly then she should have, she missed him a lot but she figured that he had married Mai and that he was well beyond happy.

"Hi Suki" Sokka ran over and crashed into Zuko as well. "and Sokka." Toph stood on the beach and listened to the commotion that was being made over the Fire Lord. Sokka and Suki eventually went over and talked to Aang and Katara, Zuko made his way over to Toph.

"Hey To-" Toph interrupted Zuko

"She's pregnant and your happy to see me. Yeah, yeah, I have heard it before." Toph laughed because she could feel Zuko shifting because he didn't know what to say that she couldn't already see. "I am sorry about Mai and you splitting."

"Um… It's okay, things happen and she doesn't seem to understand how to be open and express her feelings like she said she was going to." Zuko shrugged, he went back to the bison and grabbed his things along with Katara's and headed for the resort that the Gaang would be staying in. Suki seemed to be the only one who noticed Zuko walking off to the resort with two bags, he looked so different in his Fire Lord uniform. Suki decided that she would follow him and see if there was anything that he wanted to talk about, she sure had a lot that she wanted to get off her mind.

"Yes Suki?" Zuko didn't even turn around to see her walking be hind him as he ascended the stairs to the resort.

"You look like there is a lot on your mind. I thought that maybe you would need someone to talk to." Suki continued to follow Zuko to where he was dropping off Katara's things and then his own, Suki was happy to see that her room was next to his.

"Well yes I do have a lot on my mind, but I think you are wanting to talk about your own thoughts more am I correct Suki?" Zuko started to take off his uniform so that he would be more comfortable, he pulled his hair out of the knot that it was on the top of his head and sat the head dress on the night stand next to the bed and folded his silks on the dresser. Suki was about to start drooling at the sight of Zuko's half naked body but quickly composed herself.

"Hey do you think that we could go out for a walk?" Suki shifted her weight.

"Um. Sure. Did you want to go tell Sokka that you will be back or?" Zuko wasn't sure what she was getting at but he could tell that she was troubled and needed someone to spill out her problems too.

"No, he wouldn't care. If he did he would have come looking for me by now." Suki said as she leaded against the door jam. This confirmed Zuko's thoughts, she was deeply troubled by Sokka and she just needed someone to vent to. He walked over and pulled her into a hug, she was shocked as she began to melt into his warmth.

"Common lets go for that walk." He gently guided her out of his bedroom his arm sliding off her shoulders, she made a unhappy face at the loss of his touch. They walked out of the resort and headed off down the beach seeing the others still worshipping over Katara's surprise. "You know that Katara and Aang are expecting, don't you?"

"Mhm, Katara told me when she found out." Suki smiled as they walked along the crashing waves and the beautiful sunset.

"Ah, well it is nice." Zuko knew that one day he would have to either make Mai the Fire Lady and try for a child to take his place when he retires from the throne.

"Have you and Mai…?" Suki trailed off on her question, she didn't really want to know the answer.

"No." His tone was flat and unreadable. Suki figured that he had been around Mai a little too long, but his eyes told a different story. "We broke up a couple weeks ago. I-I haven't seen her since."

"Oh, I am sorry…" She was sorry, something inside her made her happy about this.

"So what's with you and Sokka? I thought you guys were going to marry each other." Zuko looked at her as his toes squished threw the water soaked sand.

"I caught him cheating, again." Suki looked at the ground as she walked, she didn't want to start crying like she did before Zuko had showed up.

"Sokka's been cheating on you? Well that's just plain asinine of him" Zuko huffed at this, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah… Am I that bad that he has to cheat on me?" Suki's voice cracked as she spoke, she tried to hide the tears from her eyes. Zuko stopped her and pulled her into another hug, he could feel her tears on his chest, he hated it when girls cried for some reason it made him want to fix all of their problems and make things better.

"No Suki. You are the amazing Kyoshi Warrior that kicked my butt multiple times. I don't know how boomerang guy could throw away such a beautiful young woman with so much spirit." Zuko felt like a idiot after saying what he said but he couldn't take it back now and he could tell Suki didn't want him to take it back either.

"I can't believe that I fell for Sokka saying he wasn't going to cheat anymore once we were at the Southern Water Tribe Village, but he didn't and I found him before we left having his way with some stupid girl... You really think that I am beautiful Zuko?" Suki looked up at him with tears still running down her face. He could tell that she was angry about what Sokka was doing and that she was at her wits end with him.

"Of course I do Suki." Zuko wiped away her tears with his thumb, Suki leaned her head into his hand.

"Mai was one lucky girl. I can't believe she gave up such a sweet guy." Suki leaned up and gave Zuko a kiss on the cheek. Zuko stood in shock, his arms still draped lightly around Suki's waist.

"Suki this isn't right" Zuko looked away from Suki, he liked her more than he wanted to show.

"Zuko. I want to be happy again. I want to feel like I did before I found out Sokka had started cheating on me." She sighed and backed away walking into the surf a little. Zuko followed and wrapped his arms around her waits an planted a soft kiss on her bare shoulder.

"I am sorry, I just wanted to make sure that this wasn't just because you wanted to get even with Sokka." he sighed. "I guess in the long run. I didn't want to get hurt again either."

Suki turned around in Zuko's arms and planted a sweet soft kiss on his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Zuko pulled her closer and kissed her a little bit harder, Suki wanted to be closer she loved the warmth that he was giving off. It was starting to get dark and they thought that it would be best to head back to the resort, they probably needed Zuko to light the fire again.

"Hey Suki" Suki looked at him with a smile, her eyes contained life and happiness.

"Yes, Zuko?" The way that she said his name send a wave down to his groin.

"How much do you like me? Like, Like me like me" Suki giggled and smiled at him.

"Zuko, I like you a lot" Zuko wasn't sure how to take this

"In what way?" Zuko lifted an eyebrow at her.

"I'll show you later, when we can be alone without anyone seeing us." She kissed him hard and rocked her pelvis up against him earning a moan from the Fire Lord. Suki giggled and started walking back the way that they came, Zuko ran up behind her and pulled her to the side pinning her to a tree and kissed her roughly. His tongue slid past her lips and explored her mouth as her tongue did the same to him.

"One question." He was breathing hard and stared into her eyes.

"Yes?" She gave him a kiss again, her lips missing his touch.

"Will you be my Fire Lady?" Suki could tell that he was being very serious, and he wouldn't be asking this if it was a joke. Zuko's only other alternative would have been Mai and he didn't know where she was, nor did he really even care. Suki would have to break up with Sokka if she said yes, but if she says no then she will have to continue to deal with the heart break of Sokka wanting to sleep with every girl BUT her.

"Yes Zuko. I will be your Fire Lady" Her tongue had made up her mind for her and she figured that it was probably for the best. He kissed her deeply and happy that she said yes, he didn't want to go and find Mai and beg her for forgiveness just to get her to be the Fire Lady.

"Oh, thank you Suki." Zuko nuzzled Suki's neck and left kisses up and down her neck.

"You will have to show me how much later." She winked at him, gave him a final kiss before she headed back to the resort.

"Oh I will." He followed close be hind her and wrapped a arm around her waist until they came into view of their friends. Zuko seen that Aang must have lit the fire, it was about time the Avatar showed what he had learned from Zuko. Sokka came running towards Suki with his arms open wide, Zuko wanted to step in the way but he knew that she had a important thing to do. Zuko continued to walk after Suki had stop to brace for the now awkward embrace. Katara welcomed Zuko to where they were sitting, Suki walked away with Sokka to break the news to him. Or at least that's what Zuko hoped she was doing.

"What did you do?" Katara looked at Zuko with a unsure look.

"Nothing, Suki needed someone to talk to and I suggested a walk and she agreed." Zuko brushed off the question, _she said yes to a couple things actually._

"Are Suki and Sokka breaking up?" Aang looked at Zuko concern written on his face.

"Probably. She is tired of him cheating on her and he did it before the air bison arrived to bring them here." Zuko stared into the fire becoming lost in his own thoughts.

"Sokka's been cheating on Suki!?" Aang had been clueless.

"For a while. I should have helped to stop him but I didn't" Katara sighed, she was mad at herself and knew that it was probably for the best.

"You couldn't have stopped it Katara. Your brother just… needs to learn that she isn't going to stay around and let him be like this." Zuko continued to stare at the fire making it dance, grow and shrink.

"Zuko, did you ask Suki to… You know." Aang was horrible at beating around the bush about things.

"Yes Avatar. I did ask her to be my Fire Lady." Zuko lays back using his elbows to prop him up.

"That's great Zuko!" Katara hugged Zuko who wasn't ready for the flying water bender who was now hugging him.

"Thanks Katara." Zuko patted her on her back.

Suki and Sokka came back, Sokka looked like he wanted to kill Zuko but wouldn't. Suki came and sat next to Zuko while Sokka sat next to Aang on the side that was far away from Zuko. They ate and talked, towards the end of the night Zuko and Aang put on a fire show for the group. Katara and Sokka turned in for the night and were followed by Toph and Aang, this leaving Zuko and Suki alone by the fire.

"It's a beautiful night" Suki stared up into the sky, Zuko smiled and watched her eventually leaning back resting against his hands to look at the stars.

"Not as beautiful as you" Zuko smiled as he continued to look up into the sky. Suki giggled and sat up, she looked from her soon to be husband to the ocean that seemed to dance on the sandy beach.

"Common." She got up and headed out to the water, Zuko watched her walk out to the water and eventually got up and ran towards her picking her up and jumping into the on coming surf. Suki playfully screamed before being surrounded in water. This wasn't exactly what she was wanting to do but it works just as well, she loved feeling his warm touch in the chilly water. They soon both came up for air, Zuko was happy that he finally with the one who would treat him the way he should be treated. Human.

They swam around and ran across the beach, the Fire Lord chasing his future Fire Lady. Suki ran for the resort skipping steps as she ascended the stairs, Zuko was close on her tail they both ran into Zuko's bedroom. Suki discarded her clothing once the door was shut, it was hard to run with wet clothes that restricted her ever move. Zuko didn't think that he had ever been this happy in a long time, not since he first met Mai. He mentally shook himself to get Mai out of his head, he looked up to see Suki trying on his clothes that he had packed.

"Nosey" Zuko walked up behind her and feeling her body threw the thin silk material.

"No. Not I" Suki laughs she turns and kisses him hooking her fingers into the waist band of his wet shorts. He kisses her back and slides the robe off her slim figure to expose what is underneath, the robe pools at her feet as his wet shorts fall around his feet.

"Oh I see how it is being all sneaky and clever." They go back to kissing each other, their tongues fighting for dominance. They fall back on to the bed, Zuko's mouth travels down Suki's body nibbling at her collar bone and venturing further down. Zuko's erection rubbed on Suki's inner thigh and it was driving her crazy, she wanted it more than anything else.

"Zuko.. Please" She moaned as her hands pulled him back up and crashed their lips together, her tongue not being shy about entering his mouth. She wraps her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her, she could feel him harden as they deepened her kiss. She snaked her hand down and took a firm grip on Zuko's erection and rubbed him, he was way bigger than Sokka was and knew what he was doing.

Zuko moaned and thrust into her hand, he wanted her so badly that it was almost unbearable. He broke the kiss and pulled back removing her hands from his member and replacing it with his own guiding it into her glorious womanhood. He could feel how tight she was and slowly proceeded to push further into her. He laid his forehead on hers, they exchanged their heated breaths and moans.

"oh yes." Suki captured his mouth kissing him roughly as he started a slow and steady pace moving in and out of her. She arched her back as he began to speed up his pace, they both enjoyed the feeling of one another and wanted nothing more than for it to never stop.

"Suki" Zuko in creased his speed feeling himself grow closer to his end.

"Zuko!" Suki's walls clamped around Zuko's member as waves of ecstasy rushed threw her body, Zuko rode out Suki's orgasm before picking up his pace again. "Zuko, I love you" Suki moaned as she clawed at his back wanting more of him and all of him, Zuko moaned into her neck thrusting deep into her.

"I…Love you Su..ki" He thrust into her one last time as his own orgasm hit him. Suki could feel Zuko fall limp inside of her as his seed filled her. He pulled out of her and fell against the bed, his hair stuck to his forehead from all of the sweat. Suki rolled to her side and laid her head on his chest, he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close.

"That was the most amazing thing ever." Suki looked up and kissed Zuko lightly.

"You aren't so bad yourself, but thanks." he chuckled as his eyelids began falling faster than he could keep them open. That night they fell asleep in each other's arms, they couldn't wait to go and live the life that was waiting for them at the place Suki can now call home.

The few days that they were there Zuko and Suki spent as much time in bed with each other as they did with their friends during the day time. Which was constantly, Zuko loved the company of his soon to be wife as she loved his company. They said their good byes and headed back home, Zuko noted that Sokka was leaving with Toph back to Republic city. He didn't know why but that was the direction that they left in, he turned the Air Bison and headed to the Palace where he had that dreaded paper work to do. Well actually all he had to do was sign it and then he was good to go and be with Suki.

It wasn't long after they landed that Suki made herself more than at home, Zuko left her to look around while he went and finished his papers. Suki ran around the castle going into places she didn't know if they were off limits or not, the guards and several servants gave her the weirdest look. She eventually stumbled upon Zuko's office and thought that it would be best to not bug him, he did say that he had a lot of papers to do and that he would be done in an hour or so.

"May I help you find something?" The maid tipped her head at the weirdly dressed girl that stood in front of the Fire Lord's office.

"Um… Can you show me to the Fire Lord's sleeping chambers?" She smiled at the maid. She didn't know how she was suppose to talk to them or what exactly she should do as the future Fire Lady.

"Follow me my dear." The maid assumed that the girl was another one of the Fire Lord's sex relief girls. Suki followed the maid down the hallway. "I will tell the Fire Lord that you are in his chambers." With that the maid left leaving Suki standing in front of a door that apparently lead to Zuko's bed.

She slid the door open and entered the room, the walls were red with gold trim just like the rest of the palace was. The curtains were red with gold trim and the Fire Nation emblem on them. She walked over and sat on the bed feeling the red silk sheets, she wondered what having sex would be like on this bed even though she knew that she would probably find out some time tonight. She suddenly felt out of place, she started thinking about how the maid treated her.

"Zuko knew I was going to be in the palace, but I don't think that it was necessary to be all like 'I will tell the Fire Lord that you are in his chambers' weirdo" She made her best imitation of the maid before she laid back on the bed. "She will be the first to go once Zuko comes in."

Suki had fallen asleep on the bed and woke to see Zuko removing his royal robes and folding them all neatly on the dresser where they belonged.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up" he walked over and gave her a kiss "Sleep well my dear?" he sat next to he as she sat up and snuggled with him.

"I slept well. Although I don't much care for the maid that brought me in here, she acted like I wasn't going to stay long." Suki looked at him with a unpleased face.

"Did she now. Well from now on if you see her again you can tell her that she has been relieved from her duties at the palace and has been requested that she leave immediately. Okay my dear?" Zuko smiled at her and gave her a tender kiss. "Would you like to eat in here? Or in the dining hall?"

"hmm.. I think that the dining hall would be the best." she smiled and stood up. "But I am going to need some official robes to wear to dinner." She giggles and looked at Zuko who simply rolled his eyes and laughed at her.

"We will get some special robes just for you when you become Fire Lady, until then you are going to have to deal with wearing red and gold." He walked over and turned on the light that lit up his enormous walk in closet. "There are some Fire Lady robes in here but it's mostly my crap that has taken over." he chuckled as Suki walked in and looked at the section that was for the Fire Lady.

"Wow you really don't have much do you?" Suki laughed knowing that he hadn't had a Fire Lady so it wasn't like he would have a plethora of things for her to wear.

"Uh, no." he laughed and watched her change into a robe that she had chosen.

"Well they are different then the Kyoshi robes but they are just as nice." she kissed him and laughed.

"My robes come second best? What's with that? I think that I am going to have to fix that issue." He laughed and kissed her pushing her into the clothes.

"Zuko! I'm starving can we go eat and then come back and finish this" she tipped her head and kisses him gently.

"Yes my love, we may go and eat." They exit the closet and he guided her down to the dining hall, he stopped by the kitchen and threw in his order with a sharp tone causing the cooks to scramble and to hurry to make the special dinner for their soon to be Fire Lady.

They sat on the satin pillows that were around the dinning table, Zuko sat at the head of the table where he normally sits and Suki sat on his right. She had to admit that it was a weird was to eat but it wasn't all that different than it was a Kyoshi Island, but every culture had their own traditions.

"Where is Iroh?" Suki wasn't use to seeing Zuko without Iroh around or close behind.

"He is working in his Tea Shop in Ba Sing Se." Zuko smiled, Suki could tell that he missed his uncle but he was happy that Iroh could work at his dream tea shop.

"Has he found a lady?" Suki wanted to know more about Zuko's life but didn't want to step over the boundary.

"I don't know. I will have to send him a letter telling him the good news and seeing if he will come out and visit for a while." Zuko took Suki's had and smiled giving her hand a light squeeze. The servants brought in their dinner and set it in front of them and quickly left. Suki's mouth began watering at the smell of the food.

"This looks amazing, I don't think I have ever gotten food this fast before." Zuko laughed, the look on her face was priceless and over all sexy as hell.

"They know that the Fire Lord shouldn't have to wait for anything for very long." he smiled and lit the candles that were on the table before he began to eat, Suki smiled at him as she too began eating her dinner.

They enjoyed their dinner, Suki seemed so pleased at the new flavors that she was trying. So far there wasn't a thing that she would have changed about the Palace or the way that Zuko had things set up. After dinner the servants came in and cleaned up as Zuko decided that he would show Suki around the palace a little more before they went into the bedroom and finished what they started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I know that I haven't updated this story in a while and I thought that I would go ahead and get to work on this. :D What a concept!**

**Anyway this chapter took me a long time to post and I apologize for that. I haven't really been in the mood to write and when I do it is for another story that I have problems finishing. I know I shouldn't make myself committed to a story when I can't at least half finish it. I think that the problem is, is that I try to make the chapters long and I get bored with the story fast and I fear that all of my school work has been partially to blame for all of this. Thanks and happy reading!**

**Wedding Day**

The day had finally come and Suki had gotten everything ready for this special day, earlier in the week the servants had her measured for her Royal Robes that she would be wearing for the rest of her life as the Fire Lady. Her new robes were going to be the traditional red but with green trim instead of the normal gold, Zuko knew that Suki would still want a little bit of her Kyoshi tradition in her robes. Zuko himself was being dressed in the traditional wedding robes, he was so happy that his friends were able to make it. Of course it wouldn't be a wedding if the Avatar and his wife weren't there to see the Fire Lord be married, Zuko had attended the wedding of the Avatar and the Water Bender.

The wedding went on smoothly and nothing could have made it better, Zuko and Suki were happy that they were finally together and were surrounded by all of their friends. The entire Fire Nation had attended and were filled with joy from the new events. Suki noticed that neither Sokka nor Toph had bothered to show up to support their friends like Aang and Katara had.

"I'm sorry Suki, Sokka is being a total dick and I wish that I could have changed his mind about not coming. You know how much of a pain he is." Katara wrapped a arm around her friend knowing that it really didn't matter.

"Sokka will be Sokka. I didn't really even expect him to come, it would have been nice to see him again but I guess I will when we go to one of the council meetings he should be there to represent the Southern Water Tribe." She smiled not wanting to ruin her happiness because of a old jack ass.

"This is very true, he does try his hardest when it comes to things like that." Katara smiled and left to go and see where Aang had gone. Suki looked around and found her way back to Zuko who was doing business with one of the guards, she guessed that it was probably because the guard did something that Zuko hadn't ordered him to do.

"Is something wrong?" She tipped her head as she stood close to Zuko causing his lips to curl up in a loving smile.

"No, nothing is wrong. He just was informing me that the Earth Nation has requested a meeting with me tomorrow. Thankfully they are coming here." Zuko smiled and the guard ran off to where he had been posted.

"Oh. Well hopefully things will be resolved between the Fire Nation and the Earth Nation." Zuko was so happy that she took on the role of Fire Lady so easily, he thought that the change between Kyoshi Warrior and Fire Lady would have been a rough transaction but Suki acted like this is all she has known. The truth was that she had sat in and over heard so many meetings that Zuko has been having lately that she was just able to put two and two together.

The celebrating was coming to an end as the Avatar and Katara departed on Appa, Suki and Zuko had left all the celebrations to spend some time together as husband and wife. When they got back to the room Suki stripped of her formal robes and changed into her normal Kyoshi shirt and tights that she always wore. Zuko folded his formal clothes and put them away, he came back to her in just his normal sweat pants that he wore when he was relaxing. She ran her fingers over his chest feeling every muscle tighten at her touch, she traced the scar on his chest from when he fought his sister. Suki was thankful that Katara saved his life, it would have been hard to deal with if Zuko didn't exist and Azula was the Fire Lord. She shook her head at the thought of that causing Zuko to give her a funny look.

"What was that?" Zuko tipped her chin up to look at him, she looked at him and gave him a loving smile.

"Oh just thinking about if Azula had killed you and she was the Fire Lady. Scary Thought" Suki rolled her eyes at the silliness of it all. Zuko chuckles at the thought, even though he wasn't sure what exactly brought this thought on.

"That is a scary thought, but that didn't happen." He gives her a kiss and wrapped her in a tight warm embrace. Suki loved the warmth that Zuko put off, it was comforting.

They spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms, not wanting to morning to come where they would have to part and deal with their own duties.


End file.
